Miracle Circus
by Rin8799
Summary: Momoi Satsuki is half angel meanwhile Aomine Daiki is half black panther. They used to live nicely in forest but they were caught and made to be a performer in a circus called Dark Circus, where they were torture if they made mistake. One performance, Kuroko Tetsuya and Kise Ryoko came crashing in and invited them to a whole new different circus


**Miracle Circus**

**+Another Circus+**

Momoi Satsuki hate it.

She want to scream. She want to cry. She want to die. She want to run away.

**"FLY YOU USELESS ANGEL!"** the circus manager shouted. Momoi held back the tears in her eyes. She look up to the people watching with amaze. Momoi stood inside her giant human size of a bird cage. The pink hair flow and glow faint light. Momoi extended the white feathery wings from her back. 'Aw' and 'Unbelievable' was heard from the crowd. Momoi faked falling to the cage's floor and flew to the top of the cage, showing of the beautiful wings.

**"SING YOU WORTHLESS ANGEL!"** again the circus manager shouted in anger. Momoi sat back on the swing in the middle of the cage and sang a sweet song with sadness. But... none of the sadness was felt from the crowd. From afar, at the back of the stage Aomine Daiki tried hard not to be angry. Aomine, a human with black panther's ability and say... he's half black panther with tails, ears and the claw. His senses and instinct are the same as black panther but he's human too.

Momoi Satsuki, The Angel and Aomine Daiki, The Half Black Panther, is the pair of magical creature of Dark Circus.

Everyone would've thought it's fun to be half mystical creature or half animals. Yes it was fun. It's fun when it would just be the two of them in the jungle, playing at the lake or searching for food together. Aomine would hunt the food and cook it while Momoi would search for the food and place to shelter. But It wasn't fun when the circus found them and they were forced to be a part of the show. They were treated like non-living objects, as if they doesn't have feelings. Aomine missed it so much. When Momoi would sing for him to give him blessing and sweet dreams, she is an angel after all. You know another thing of being half? Your hearing are much much much more sensitive. The tanned boy's ears are so sensitive he knew that Momoi was forcing herself to sing.

_Let me sing this song and give you a blessing~_

_Let me take your pain away so that you'll have no worry~_

_Let me be there when you need me and I can cry with you~_

_Let me be, let me be right beside you~_

Momoi sang the lyrics that she used to sing for the three of them. Aomine, inside of his iron cage, gritted his teeth and prepared their claws. Aomine was looking at the bars of their cage desperately. Wanting to get out, safe Momoi and run away to the jungle or the forest and live like how they use too. When Aomine was about to break the bars, his hand stopped it self. Inside his heart a voice whispered, "You can't! Don't you remember?"

**"SO SHUT UP. GET BACK INTO YOUR CAGE.** IF YOU MISBEHAVE I WILL KILL THIS PINK-HAIRED ANGEL. BREAK THE CAGE ONCE MORE AND YOU WON'T FIND HER BODY" shouted the circus manager as he held Momoi's wings, which was her weak point. Angels' wings should never be touched after all. Aomine who just broke out of their cage in plan to escape after saving Momoi, saw Momoi crying desperately hoping the manager would let go of her wings.

"Tch" that was the only sound that came out other than the claws that was hidden once more. Aomine hate this feeling. The feeling like he can do nothing about something. Like all he can do is wait for a miracle to happen.

"Hi" Aomine got on his fighting position right away. Claws ready and feet steady. Blurry, Aomine saw faint shadow in the corner of the room. It's like there's someone there but his eyes are not sure there's someone there. It was in a good position to hide and no one else was in the room but them, if there was someone there.

"Can you see me? If you can, even if it's a blur then hide your claw... I'm a friend" It sound like a boy. Aomine lowered his guard, he hid his claw. Not long after a boy, shorter than him, walked in front of his cage. "You are... half black panther"

"Yes. Who are you?"

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya. I'm a shadow" Kuroko said though it made Aomine confused. But Aomine kind of get it at the same time, Kuroko was really blending in with the shadow, as if it was one with him. Kuroko showed an expressionless face. With no hesitation Kuroko asked him, "Do you want to move to our circus?"

Aomine wanted to slap his face, "What?". The one thing he wanted right now is for Momoi and him to be free but the guy who he thought would save him gave an offer with almost no difference than his life right now.

No More Circus.

Please, no more circus.

"Don't worry. We don't treat performer, even like you, like this. Maybe you'll understand if you visit us" Kuroko cut in. Aomine snap from his thoughts. Kuroko doesn't seem to be someone who would lie, at least that's how Aomine judge it. Kuroko took a slight peek from the backstage at Momoi who's now showing off her beautiful wings once more. Aomine watched with hope. When Kuroko turned around he demanded, "You have five seconds to decide. Do you want to visit us or not?"

"WHAT?" Aomine panicked.

"Five"

"Wait. Satsuki is coming too right?"

"Yes. Four"

"And if we don't like it we still-"

"Three"

"-get to be back here, right?"

"You will get back here. Two" ...Aomine once silenced. Accept it or not? It might be a lifetime chance after all.

"On-"

"OKAY WE'LL VISIT YOU" Kuroko was astonished at the answer and how determined Aomine was when he answered him. Kuroko smiled in respond, and then snapped his fingers. Everything turned dark. Aomine can hear all of it clearly but he can't make up what exactly happen. After all, even though his senses are as great as a black panther, he still need time to adapt to a sudden situation.

"Why are you closing your eyes?" Kuroko asked. When Aomine knew it, he was already outside the cage. He felt the breeze of the night and felt the real ground. He's really outside? He's really outside! His eyes had adaptated and he can see everything in the darkness. Then one name came into his mind, his childhood friend, 'Momoi Satsuki'.

"Good evening everyone!" Said an unfamiliar voice, Aomine located it from the stage. With worries, Aomine ran to the stage with Kuroko following from behind. Aomine saw a girl, with a white-blue dress, smiling towards the audience. Long blond beautiful hair and a light make-up on her face. Aomine can feel it too. He can feel everyone's attention was on her and her only. Even he himself found it hard to look away.

"That's Kise Ryoko. She's one of our performer, she have the ability to control the audience, it's really helpful" Kuroko explained to Aomine but he knew Aomine was far too focused with the beauty of Kise Ryoko. Kuroko sighed. Leaving Aomine behind, Kuroko started climbing the huge cage which held Momoi.

"Momoi Satsuki-san?" Kuroko asked, hoping to get her attention. But all he received in return was a crying girl who's clearly scared.

"No more. Please. No more. Let me free. I want to fly free. I want to sing a happy song. I want to give blessing. Let me be free" Was all that Kuroko heard. Kuroko gave a sad expression, he was once like that too after all. Wanting to be free, wanting to be let go. Kuroko threw all the sad memories away and extended his hand after he forced the cage door to open.

"Momoi-san? I am Kuroko Tetsuya. Aomine-kun had decided to visit our circus, with you. Will you come... or not?" Kuroko asked. Although he wasn't quite sure if Momoi can see him or not. Momoi's ear twitched when she heard Aomine's name. Kuroko knew it and guessed he underestimated an Angel a bit if it's about senses.

"Aomine? Dai-chan? Where is he? Where's Dai-chan?"

"If you come, you'll see him" Kuroko answered. Not a second wasted, Momoi fled and reached for Kuroko's hand immediately, desiring to leave the cage she's been trapped in for years. Kuroko received her and was really happy that she accepted his hand. Maybe he's a little bit happier than he should be. 'Oh, this is bad. If I let out my feelings here, they'll notice me' Kuroko thought. Well he is a shadow, to be unnoticed to be cleared from someone's vision he must not show any emotion. He felt Momoi hugging him tightly. Kuroko gave a sign to Kise carefully to not be noticed by the audience.

"Well then, For tonight I bid you all goodbye and thank you"

The light turned off and when it was on again, the angel and the half-black panther's already gone.


End file.
